Esta vez
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: Oneshot, 02xR. Heero a muerto y Relena se ha apartado del mundo, mientras Duo termina en la casa de ella por azar...


Disclaimer: Ni Gundam Wing, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; ni hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia si me pertenece, si quieren utilizarla, por favor avísenme.

¡Advertencia!

Este fic es un 02xR, si no te gusta esta pareja mejor no lo lean, no quiero reclamos.

Es un One-shot.

Esta vez...

Sola de nuevo.

Mirando a la luna, sentada en el balcón.

¿Por que lo esperaba? El nunca vendría.

"Heero... ¿Por que?"

La pregunta se desvaneció en el viento, junto con una lágrima de los ojos azules de la joven.

¿Por lo amaba? Era más que obvio que no era correspondida, que los sentimientos de ella sólo confundían al soldado, que no significaban nada para él. Nada.

No la había engañado, le había advertido que no importara lo que hiciera las cosas no cambiarían, que no sentía eso por ella. ¿Por que entonces insistía en sentirse así?

Ella se engaño a si misma, creyó en algo que no existía.

¿Por que entonces llorar por una ilusión?

Pero eso no era posible, después de todo él...

El...

Un par de recuerdos fugaces pasan.

Más lagrimas.

"¡Por que!"

La joven rubia se levanto y entro a su dormitorio, se secó las lágrimas y se acostó en la cama. Permaneció varios minutos así, intentando dormir sin lograrlo. Al final se levantó de nuevo y salió por la puerta de su recamara.

Atravesó las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, se sobresaltó al escuchar a su gato maullarle como si le preguntara que estaba haciendo.

"Hola Kiru. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?"

Sonrió al escuchar un maullido por respuesta y tomo al felino en brazos, saliendo al jardín.

Sólo camino, sin importarle que hacia frió y que estaba descalza, sólo acariciaba a Kiru.

El jardín era muy amplio y en su centro había una fuente, Relena se detuvo allí.

El hecho de no estar sola, pareció consolar a la joven; cerró sus ojos y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y dejo caer varias gotas, lo que altero al felino que se soltó de los brazos de su dueña sin problema alguno y corrió a la casa.

Relena se quedo inmóvil, aun cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron y tampoco se movió cuando la llovizna se convirtió en aguacero.

"Heero... Ahora ya sólo quiero olvidarte. Perdóname."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la joven de nuevo, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

Se sentía traicionada, a pesar de que sabía que sólo podía esperar ser asesinada por aquel soldado; ella estaba feliz con eso porque de esa forma estaría con él por un momento. No le importaba que ella misma provocara su muerte al seguir a aquel soldado.

Y él la dejo con vida, antes de desaparecer por completo de su existencia.

"¿Por que tuvo...?"

Relena se dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa, aun llorando y completamente mojada. Seria un milagro si no se enfermara.

Se detuvo en seco.

Una de las cosas que significó Heero para ella fue estar muy alerta a los ruidos. Era la única forma que tenia ella de saber si él estaba observándola en la penumbra, decidiendo si debía acercarse o desaparecer de nuevo.

Si debía matarla o dejarla vivir un poco más.

Inútil recordarlo, eso ya estaba en el pasado.

El no volvería.

Ella habría jurado que escuchó un gemido de dolor.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos, intentando oír algo más.

Se alejo más de la casa, después de caminar un rato comenzó a creer que era obra de su imaginación y decidió volver. Entonces escucho otro gemido, esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior, fue en la dirección del ruido y encontró un bulto negro.

El pasto alrededor de aquella persona estaba manchado de sangre.

Relena se acerco y levanto la cabeza de él, mostrando a un joven de la misma edad de Heero.

Le pareció familiar...

¿Uno de los pilotos Gundam?

Se movía en la cama sin parar, con el pelo revuelto; respiraba con dificultad y era obvio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, posiblemente provocada por la fiebre.

La joven le puso una compresa nueva y pasó una mano por el revuelto pelo castaño.

"Tranquilo, descansa por favor..."

Se debatía en sueños, huyendo de los hombres que lo perseguían. No se sorprendía, él los había descubierto, pero no pudo escapar y ocultarse antes de que lo vieran.

Ahora corría por un pasillo interminable, con ellos pisándole los talones; podía oír los disparos y como las balas pasaban a pocos centímetros de él.

Al fin llegó al final del corredor, pasando a una habitación enorme y muy lujosa; él busco desesperado una salida rápida y lo primero que vio fue un gran ventanal, sin pensárselo mucho corrió y se lanzo contra sintiendo como los cientos de fragmentos cortaban su piel.

De repente sintió una punzada más fuerte de dolor.

Habían acertado un disparo.

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Que debía hacer?

No sabía si podía llevarlo a un hospital. ¿Y si los que le dispararon lo buscaban?

Lo había vendado y la fiebre bajo, pero no sabía nada de medicina. ¿Como saber si estaba mejorando de verdad?

Pudo ver que la bala le atravesó el hombro, pero no sabía si había roto venas o si el músculo se había desgarrado o algún hueso estaba roto.

"¿Que hago, Kami?"

Al borde del llanto, se arrodillo en el suelo y escondió la cara entre el cobertor revuelto de la cama y sus brazos.

¿Que debía hacer?

¿Y si las personas que lo hirieron estaban cerca?

¿Y si moría por su culpa?

"No, no. Duo no te mueras..."

El seguía perdido en sus sueños. ¿O recuerdos?

A pesar del disparo, pudo seguir corriendo y ocultarse en una bodega; sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y miró la sangre goteante en su mano. Por un instante la vista se le nublo.

Negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes.

No podía morir antes de decirle a alguien lo que había podido descubrir.

No podía morir de esa manera. No el Dios de la Muerte.

No Shinigami.

Se levanto y busco algo que lo ayudara, comenzando a sentirse mareado.

Pudo ver varias motocicletas escondidas bajo una lona y alcanzo a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Relena había velado toda la noche junto a la cama del joven trenzado.

Estaba cansada y extremadamente pálida, pero feliz.

El joven había mejorado en la noche e incluso sonreía en sueños murmurando cosas sobre el 'Dios de la Muerte'.

Bostezo un instante, sintiendo cada vez más pesados sus parpados.

Observo al castaño, sonriendo y lentamente se durmió.

El había dejado la moto frente a un edificio y después de robar un auto. Se había dirigido por una carretera algo escondida, antes de internarse en una zona residencial. Llena de casas grandes con bellos jardines.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, se sentía sumamente mareado y a pesar de intentar contener el sangrado con su mano estaba dejando un reguero de sangre en el camino.

Faltaba poco y llegaría a la casa de un viejo doctor jubilado, antiguo amigo suyo.

Vislumbro un jardín protegido por una cerca baja que salto, gimiendo al sentir otra punzada más de dolor.

La visión se le nublaba más y más al grado de apenas ver sombras borrosas.

No pudo más, cayó al césped; soltando otro gemido.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue una silueta acercándose y unos destellos azules.

'¡No puede ser! ¿Es una ilusión?'

Después oscuridad.

Intentó moverse en la cama, pero algo lo impidió; no sólo era el dolor en su hombro izquierdo, sino algo más.

Volvió a moverse y al notar en su estado de semiinconsciencia que estaba en una cama suave y abrigadora en una habitación; en vez de estar muerto en alguna calle, comenzó a despabilarse.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido para él, luego de intentar incorporarse en la cama y notar de nuevo que algo se lo impedía, miró a su lado y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar a la joven acostada tranquilamente a su lado, con expresión de paz.

Relena Darlain...

¿O Peacecraft?

Demonios, ahora si estaba confundido. ¿Que hacia en esa habitación con ella?

¿Y en la misma...?

El piloto de Deathside se sonrojo a este último pensamiento, intentando incorporarse de nuevo.

Lanzo un quejido de dolor y apoyó con cuidado su mano en el hombro herido.

Se comenzó a sentir mareado de nuevo.

Bien, al menos estaba seguro que estaba demasiado débil como para que hubiera pasado algo con la ex-reina.

Después de todo...

"Duo..."

Miró a la rubia, que seguía dormida pacíficamente. Soñando con él.

Esta vez sonrió al verla.

"¿Disculpa?"

Dijo un poco quedo, tocando con suavidad el hombro de Relena; ella murmuró algo y entreabrió los ojos.

Casi al instante su mirada se ilumino y un sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver al piloto consiente y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a él, dándole un abrazo.

"¡Que alegría que estés bien!"

El abrió otra vez los ojos sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, soltando otro quejido por que el abrazo le recordó su herida.

Ella lo notó de inmediato y lo soltó, disculpándose y dejando ver a Duo sus ojos enrojecidos por el desvelo y el llanto.

"Me preocupaste mucho. Creí que no despertarías."

Al decir esto unas lagrimas más se asomaron por sus ojos; provocándole a Duo una extraña sensación.

"¿Tú me curaste, no es así?

Relena asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Gracias."

Duo le sonrió a su vez, antes de que fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo sonrojara.

"Es cierto, debes de muerto de hambre. No pude darte de comer cuando estabas inconciente."

La joven lo miró apenada y se incorporo.

"Te traeré algo."

Duo asintió y observo como ella se retiraba del cuarto.

Después su mirada se ensombreció, pero negó con la cabeza y miro a la ventana.

"Esta vez..."

En la cocina se veía a una Relena pensativa.

¿Como podían ser los humanos tan diferentes?

Ella era diferente por el hecho de no poder soportar la idea de una guerra y ahí estaba Heero, peleando constantemente; por la paz es cierto... Pero al final de cuentas peleando.

Matando.

Y ahí estaba ese joven. ¿Duo? Parecía ser una persona alegre y bastante diferente al joven Yuy...

Pero a pesar de eso eran parecidos, ambos peleaban; y eso de 'Dios de la Muerte'...

Mientras calentaba el agua, comenzó a pensar en la situación de aquel joven.

Al fin de cuentas pudo curarlo, pero no sabía si debía preguntar como se había hecho esas heridas.

Suspiró, probablemente había sido en alguna 'Misión' provocada por los estragos que la guerra había causado.

Hecho la sopa al agua hirviendo y acaricio al gato, que la vigilaba desde una silla.

Bien, realmente no era de su incumbencia así que se quedaría callada.

Lo último que quería era volver a verse involucrada en esos asuntos de nuevo.

En la recamara se veía a un Duo inquieto.

No podía dejar de pensar en como había podido escapar con tanta facilidad de esos sujetos.

Ellos eran astutos, sabían que estaba herido y las medidas que había tomado en el momento para esquivarlos no eran de lo mejor.

¿Por que seguía vivo?

Tal vez sólo estaban esperando una oportunidad.

¿Pero de qué?

Lo tenían acorralado en la casa de...

¡Maldición!

Relena estaba en serio peligro con él; si lo habían descubierto con ella, la matarían con gusto.

Tenia que irse. ¿Como podía ser tan estupido al ponerla en peligro de esa manera?

Baka, Baka, Baka. ¡Baka!

Suspiró e intento incorporarse fallidamente, cayó en la cama con un quejido.

Cerró sus ojos frustrado.

No podía irse en ese estado. Había perdido sangre, no había comido en días y desgraciadamente él no era Heero.

Hizo una mueca al pensar eso.

Si, él no era Heero.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar? Traigo la comida."

Duo sonrió al instante al ver la amabilidad de la joven.

"Pasa, me muero de hambre."

Al instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a la joven ex-reina del mundo cargando una bandeja con un tazón humeante de sopa.

Lo que ella vio fue a Duo sentado en la cama, con su camisa abierta mostrando su tórax y mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias, eres muy amable. Pareces un ángel."

Relena se sonrojo ante este comentario, aunado a la vista del joven.

El sonrojo no paso desapercibido para Duo, cuya sonrisa se hizo más amplia

'Esta vez... Será diferente'

Pensó mirando a la joven.

Era luna nueva y tan solo unos faroles iluminaban la calle, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negando su bella vista a los solitarios que miraran al infinito.

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que el piloto 02 llegara a la casa de la ex-reina, ahora Relena esta en su balcón mirando el negro firmamento.

Es una escena familiar, pero totalmente diferente.

Ella ya no mira la luna con melancolía, su mente esta demasiado ocupada pensando en una persona.

Que no es Heero Yuy.

Este es un acontecimiento nuevo para ella, que nunca se había sentido interesada por algún otro hombre más que por Heero.

No lo entiende, ella siempre pensó que lo amaba más que a nada pero...

En los últimos 2 meses...

¿Que había pasado?

¿Como había ocurrido eso?

Baja su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos pero un rubor era notorio en sus mejillas.

Lo que había estado a punto de pasar...

-Flash Back-

Se ve a Relena hablando con Duo en la habitación, parece muy feliz. Sonríe constantemente gracias a las bromas del piloto, que no la pierde de vista.

Pasan horas así, antes de que se den cuenta ya es de noche.

"Ya es muy tarde Duo, necesitas descansar." Dice la ex-reina sin mucho ánimo.

"¡Nah! Todavía es temprano." Replica el joven con su mejor cara tierna. "No tengo sueño y me aburro sin ti...

"Pero te vas a enfermar de nuevo Duo y yo tengo cosas que hacer." Relena ya conoce a Duo y no quiere darle oportunidad de protestar.

"Lamento ser una molestia para ti..." Murmura el piloto 02 con cara de tristeza.

"¿Que? No, no... Para nada, sólo que tu necesitas dormir y yo..." La joven se detiene.

Había tomado la mano del joven sin pensarlo.

"De todas formas... Podrías quedarte." Murmura apretando un poco la mano de la joven, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

Duo se arrepiente de inmediato al sentir como se soltaba y un portazo se escuchaba a continuación.

"¡Agh! ¡Soy un imbecil!" Es lo último que se oye en el cuarto.

Al otro lado de la puerta Relena toca la manija un momento antes de soltarla como si quemara y correr a su propio cuarto.

-End Flash Back-

Relena se paro de su silla en el balcón y abrió la puerta corrediza entrando a la habitación y cerrando a su paso.

Se detuvo y miró a la nada.

"Duo..."

'A la mañana siguiente se disculpo conmigo y no volvió a mencionarlo o hacer algo.' Pensó Relena. 'Pero yo no pude olvidarlo. Yo...'

"Creí que..." Sollozo la ex-reina. "Perdóname..."

Relena se apoyo en una cama en la oscuridad y oculto su cara en el amasijo de cobijas.

"Por favor."

-Flash Back-

Ella se había comportado muy rara desde aquella noche y no la culpaba. ¿Como había sido tan idiota?

Probablemente pensó que solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos.

¡Y no era así!

El realmente no...

Duo dio un pequeño grito de desesperación y apretó con fuerza las sabanas.

Ya pasó una semana desde eso y no creía que ella lo olvidara o que al menos lo interpretara de la manera correcta.

Tal vez debería irse...

Intenta incorporarse, soltando maldiciones por lo bajo gracias al dolor que todavía lo aqueja.

Logra pararse y dar un paso, en ese momento se abre la puerta y Relena lo mira sorprendida.

Duo pierde el equilibrio gracias a esa pequeña distracción y tropieza.

Lo siguiente que ambos saben es que están abrasados y en su intento de safarse sólo logran caer al piso.

Ahora se ve un Duo sin camisa con las manos en lugares algo comprometedores y Relena con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven con sus piernas enredadas en las de él.

Si Milliardo viera tal escena, rodarían cabezas.

Pero no hay nadie ahí.

Y no parecen querer moverse de ese sitio.

"Lo siento." Murmura Duo, viéndola directo a los ojos.

"No me dolió la caída." Como siempre intenta conciliar Relena, pero sin evitar la mirada del joven.

"No fue por eso..."

El siguiente movimiento fue rápido y ahora los labios de ambos están unidos por un beso.

Relena se sorprende e intenta apartarlo empujándolo pero él no se mueve, tan solo rompe el beso un momento después y toma sus manos ayudándola a incorporarse.

Besa una de sus manos con delicadeza y la suelta, dándose la vuelta para que ella no vea que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lo rechazo de nuevo.

Y él no pudo hacer que ella entendiera...

Lo mucho que la ama.

Ella no se mueve de su sitio y se acerca un poco. Realmente quiere saber que pretendía el muchacho.

Nadie antes se había comportado de esa manera con ella y ella nunca antes había sentido esa punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

Tal vez…

"Duo, yo…" Murmura insegura al tiempo que acerca su mano a la espalda del joven.

Un sonido interrumpe la escena, una carcajada.

Ambos voltean a la puerta sorprendidos y miran al desconocido en la puerta que los observa con una sonrisa enferma.

El sujeto extiende su brazo, tiene una pistola en la mano.

La sonrisa sigue ahí.

"El daño esta hecho. ¡Nos descubrieron por tu culpa!" Grita el tipo. "Pero al menos te matare a ti 'Dios de la Muerte' y a tu princesita también." La sonrisa se ensancha y se escuchan disparos.

Relena abre los ojos, algo quema en sus manos y mira a ese hombre muerto en medio del cuarto.

Imágenes de lo que paso llegan a su mente...

El sujeto disparando.

Duo sacando un arma de la nada y disparando.

Aquel hombre sangrando de su abdomen.

Duo cayendo al piso.

El tipo... preparándose a disparar de nuevo.

Para matar a...

Ella tomando el arma de Duo y...

Mato a ese hombre.

-End Flash Back-

Ya pasaron cuatro días desde eso y Duo no recuperaba la conciencia. Después de lo que paso, consiguió un departamento en la ciudad y se las arreglo para llevar ahí a el joven piloto después de que consiguiera que un medico que lo revisara. De esa forma aunque el doctor los delatara, no sabrían como encontrarlos.

Dijo que la herida fue casi superficial y la felicito por curar el balazo en el brazo del joven, pero no pudo explicar por que no despertaba.

Como si simplemente no deseara hacerlo.

Rogaba por que aquel sujeto los hubiera encontrado por pura suerte; había investigado las cosas de aquel hombre y había visto varios documentos de un organización que quería emular a Oz, Relena suspiro resignada a esto.

Su hermano tenia razón al decirle que nunca acabaría, que era mejor que se retirara y que dejara los demás luchar entre si. Los Preventer se encargarían que no llegara a más.

Y pensar que nunca lo hubiera escuchado sino fuera por...

Kiru salto a la cama y le maulló, exigiendo atención.

Relena estiro una mano y acarició al mimado gato, mirando distraídamente su reflejo en el televisor apagado.

Ella se entero poco después por Noin que ese grupo había conspirado para matar al nuevo líder de La Atmósfera Terrestre, siendo descubiertos por los Preventer y arrestados o en algunos casos muertos.

Pero varios habían escapado.

¿Entonces Duo era un miembro de los Preventer?

Realmente no tenia idea y Noin no le había dicho nada sobre quien descubrió aquella conspiración y ella ni siquiera se molesto en decirle que Duo estaba con ella.

Después de todo no tenia noticias de ninguno de ellos, desde que Heero había muerto hacia tres años antes.

Otro mal recuerdo; la habían secuestrado y él había ido a rescatarla como de costumbre. Sólo que esta vez... El murió de un disparo al corazón.

Ni siquiera el Soldado Perfecto pudo vencer a la muerte.

Después de eso, se separo de todo lo relacionado con la política.

Relena se incorporo y acaricio la mejilla del piloto 02.

"Duo... Por favor, despierta." Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Yo... ¡Ai shiteru!"

Demasiado; ella lo abraza y comienza a llorar.

Todo pasa muy rápido, ahora ella esta abajo de Duo, que la mira con su mejor expresión de chico malo.

"¡Duo despertaste!" Exclamó la ex-reina con una sonrisa inmensa, antes de cambiar bruscamente de tono. "¡¡¡Tú me estabas escuchando!!!"

"Jeje, era muy difícil dormir contigo al lado" Le susurró el joven castaño antes de robarle un beso fugaz. "Demasiado tentador."

"¡¡Duo!! ¡¡Quítate!!" Le grito una Relena, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, totalmente sacada de sus casillas.

"No pienso hacer eso..." Dijo Duo mirándola a los ojos. "Por si no lo notaste, yo también te amo."

Un beso mas, esta vez correspondido cierra el telón por esa noche.

Unas semanas después la luz del sol sorprende una imagen cada vez más común:

Una cama con las sabanas revueltas, las almohadas desaparecidas y Relena dormida tranquilamente con Duo a su lado, aun con vendajes. El pelo de ambos se funde entre todo.

Relena se despierta y se levanta, cuidándose de no despertar a su compañero de cama.

Toma una camisa negra de la revuelta habitación y se cubre con ella, el gato salta a la cama y ella observa con una sonrisa como Kiru protesta una vez mas por atención y la joven lo carga hasta el balcón y mira la vista con su usual expresión pacifica.

"Esta vez será diferente..." Le dice Relena al vació.

Unos brazos la atrapan y el piloto Gundam se apodera momentáneamente del cuello de la ex-reina.

"¿Que haces fuera de la cama tan temprano?" Finalmente preguntó Relena cuando Duo libero su cuello, dejando una leve marca rojiza.

"¿Que te hace pensar que pienso dejarla?" Contesta Duo, jalándola y entrando con ella de nuevo a la casa.

Fin.

Comentarios y críticas por review y respuestas a estos también por review.


End file.
